1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to LED (light emitting diode) lamps, and particularly to an LED lamp incorporating a solar panel as an assistant power source for providing power to decorative lightening of the LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED (light emitting diode) has an advantage that it is resistant to shock, and has an almost eternal lifetime under a specific condition; thus, an LED lamp which consists of a plurality of LEDs is intended to be a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps. Since the LED lamps have many advantages, the LED lamps are more and more popular. Generally, an LED lamp includes a plurality of LEDs being arranged in parallel lines for obtaining a desirable illumination brightness. Following the upgrade of life standard, the LED lamp is required to have not only the illuminating function but also the decorative function.
For the foregoing reasons, therefore, there is a need in the art for an LED lamp which can satisfy the requirement described.